


Starved

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, Drama, Hunters, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: It happened just like that and he knew there was no turning back...The boy was his...His beautiful mate...His.......





	1. 1/10

The night seemed ordinary and the wind calm. Nothing seemed to be out of place or missing as Kim Junsu made his way to bed. He was tired from his studies back at his college and he just needed some rest. He climbed in to his bed, getting under the warm and fluffy duvet before resting his head against his pillow for the night. Closing his tired eyes, he finally drifted off to sleep.

All his life he's never been afraid in his dreams- never really had any nightmares. Despite the fact that, tonight was very different. He had a bad dream. No, it was more of a nightmare.

Trees lined the dark surface of the wooded forest as only the light of the moon shone high above it. And with each careful step that he made in to the darkness beneath the moon's luminance hue, he just knew that his fate was sealed. The palms of his hands dripped with his sweat as trepidation continuously gripped at him. His heartbeat pulsated uneasily in an abrasive and unsmooth manner with every breath his took in.

This was a hunt. He could feel it deep down in his bones. He just couldn't understand why he was specifically being chased after. Then, all of a sudden, eyes the color of molten gold manifested almost out of nowhere from outside the darkness surrounding him. Those same golden eyes constantly followed around him after appearing, whispering his name through the night air as he ran to escape from whomever it was that was stalking him.

Someone was after him. Someone most likely wanted him dead. But why? Why did someone he knew nothing about want to hurt him so badly?

His body shivered in the dead of night awaiting for the night to end taking with it his misery. Or so he thought it would, that is until he heard the unfortunate voracious sounding howl in the wind, "My world is now your darkness..."

By the morning, the nightmare had him completely terrified and petrified. He had hastily jumped out of his bed to check the perimeter of his bedroom in order to make sure that nothing was outside of the ordinary. He still could not wrap his head around it after he gotten himself ready for the day ahead.

After he was dressed he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He shrugged off the nightmare as nothing for now but deep down inside there was this aching feeling that he was now missing apart of himself. He felt oddly incomplete now that he calmed down and breathe properly once again.

He's always felt a little incomplete since he was just a little boy. Not that he didn't have anyone or friends, he just never felt really close to anyone before. At least not until he met his current best friend, Kim Jaejoong. A gorgeous bubbly ray of sunshine in his normally mundane life.

He peered at the time on his wristwatch. It was only eight fifteen in the morning. He frowned, Jaejoong should've been to his apartment at least fifteen minutes ago. He wondered why he was late picking him up this morning until he heard the click of his appartment door's lock.

The other boy was on the phone with his overbearing and overprotective mother like usual. Mrs. Kim was very overprotective of the both of them since they still very young and she wanted to make sure they were safely getting back and forth to their college everyday. And he understood her worry, so neither one of them questioned for it. The world was a dangerous place.

She was like a mother to him, because he had never even met his. She had died in childbirth giving birth to him. Nevertheless, his father took care of him and never blamed him for his mother's. He only blamed himself for wanting to have children with the woman he loved so very badly. It was one thing Junsu wanted to spear his father the pain of.

The click of Jaejoong's cell phone brought his mind back to the present. Jaejoong was glaring holes in to his phone, scoffing at his mother's words of worry and angst again. In turn, he found himself laughing at his best friend's annoyed expression, causing Jaejoong to glare back at him.

"Good morning, doofus." Junsu beamed, giving morning greetings to his best friend as he let out a rattled sigh of his greeting. Neither of them spoke of how they both knew Jaejoong was currently feeling.

"So is there anything new going on with you, my very sweet bestie?" Jaejoong asked after they left the apartment.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I had a nightmare last night." Junsu retorted back, his nightmare still weighting upon his mind. It was making him feel crazy. He couldn't wait to get to school so that he can at least focus on his lectures and school work for awhile.

"What kind of crazy dream did you have?" Jaejoong quired with a voice wonder. He knew that he normally didn't have any sort of bad dreams or nightmares so this situation was just so weird to him.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh at me." Junsu frowned, a pleading pout ghosting over his lips as he does.

"Okay, fine. I promise not to laugh at you. Now spill." Jaejoong said, watching Junsu got in to the passenger seat of his vehicle.

"I dreamt that something or someone was after me." Junsu voiced with nervousness and apprehension that he'd still laugh at him for his foolishness anyways. In view of that, he did not. Instead, Jaejoong had an odd confused expression upon his face as if he was thinking about what he would respond back to him in his mind.

"Just don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare. I mean, as humans we have them all the time. I'm sure that you are goig to be fine. Okay, Junsu." Jaejoong said brightly finally after what seemed like a long time to him. Although he didn't him believe one bit for the first in his life. Clearly Jaejoong knew something that he didn't.

Ignoring that thought, Junsu spoke again in teasing tone, "Okay. You're right. Why should worry about a stupid nightmare. Let's just get to school on time, this time."

"Hey! I said that I was sorry, did I not?" Jaejoong gave out a sullen pout, his forehead wrinkled with his disapproval.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get in the car, dummy. Or we'll really be late again." Junsu murmured beneath his breath, rolling his eyes at best friend's ridiculousness. And unsurprisingly Jaejoong did as he was told.

By the tension that was now floating around in the atmosphere of the car, Junsu could tell that Jaejoong was precarious about something but he did not know from what. He wordlessly observed Jaejoong as he buckled his seat belt then started up his vehicle before taking off from his apartment. They never notice as gold orbs loomed in the shadows nearby, watching their every move.

Jaejoong drove them to their college the rest of the way in a somewhat awkward silence. The aura of possessiveness and protectiveness following them in the shadows as he drove. Once they arrived their, they separated for the day without acknowledging or indulging in their prior conversation at all. It didn't mean that will not talk some time at a later date about everything that was going on with them.


	2. 2/10

The crescent moon was high in the night sky, the wind a scant breeze of warmth. Everything was clear. The dreams have already started for Kim Junsu. In a week's time the full moon will emerge and soon all will be in it's place. And the boy shall be his. He had belonged to Park Yoochun long before his birth. There was no doubt about that.

Now that the dreams have started. Dreams that Yoochun have implanted inside his mind. Junsu will realize his place in life at his side ruling his pack along with him. Yoochun was the alpha of his pack. And once he has Junsu at his side, he will be unstoppable.

The Hunters of the Shim family, that have been on the rise since the mysterious disappearance of his father and Alpha a few years back were not that far off. Besides that fact, Yoochun knew that they had killed him. They are trying to eradicate his pure blood lineage from out of existence. There was no hiding that fact. It cannot be hidden. It is an inescapable end goal for them.

There was ominous darkness that spreads over these vast lands, whether owned by the humans or the Hunters as they so claim they were. To which their claim on these lands was an arrant falsehood. It all belongs to all creatures of the moon. It has always been since before the arrival of the Hunters.

Nonetheless, it seems that they do not want to understand that. Or care about it for that matter. Even so, it'll be all with good time. Everything has its place in this world and time for when it will happen. This was a fact Yoochun knew all too well.

Yoochun leaned back against the soft and fluffy animal pelts settled up on the chair inside of his own secluded private den which was situated at the far end of the monolithic manse that he dwelled in. It was placed in front of the hearth while his large king size bed sat behind it at the center of the den draped in even more cushiony animal pelts. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together, thinking about the power that shall gain against the Hunters of this world, as a predotary grin lined the span of his thin lips.

The massive solid doors of his lush elaborate made den slammed open with the arrival of second-in-command. Jung Yunho. A hard frown now in place over his second-in-command's face as Yoochun took in the sight of him. He sucked in a deep breath, hoping that the news he shall receive will not that unfavourable. Then again, hope is a bit overrated. For the most part.

Yoochun's eyes glowed a molten gold with the rising tension within the air surrounding us of his den. He knew that he was going to be beyond peeved with the outcome of Yunho's words. His jaw clenched tight in a very harsh manner as he waited for what he had to say to him.

"The hunters are finally making their move. They are unfortunately infiltrating our mates' hometown." Yunho spoke, tilting his head to the side in submission to his Alpha when he does. Yoochun sat up from his chair a little leaning to his side incautiously appraising his second-in-command.

Yunho has always been his best friend since they were young pups and he has yet to ever let him down. He was also loyal beyond repair. That is he had chose the other to be his second-in-command in the first place. And now they were in the same boat. Their mates' lives might just be in danger now that the Hunters were inside of their hometown.

"So we can now safely assume that they have figured out part of my plan?" Yoochun sighed not in the least bit surprised by this sudden knowledge.

The Hunters were to a moderately sufficient extent predictable. There was not much for them to do, other than to face the fact that the Hunters may be able hold their mates within their dawn clutches. And that fact right there, irritates him to hell and back.

"I'm not sure, but I can contact our agent-in-place with the hunters to find out what they are trying to do?" Yunho gave an inquisitive reply after straightening up once again at Yoochun clear recognition of his rank within their pack.

"No, that will not be necessary. That's not essential to my plan. We shall just have to infiltrate our mates' hometown as well." Yoochun said, on a pleased sigh. He had previously had every intention of letting nature take its gradual course between him and his mate. However, with the Hunters forcing his hand like this, why the hell should he?

"I shall go make the preparations now, my Alpha?" Yunho spoke again, showing his submission to his once more, before Yoochun finally allowed him leave of his den, "Then you are dismissed to go ahead and do so."

Yunho took his leave right afterwards. With Yoochun resting back against his chair once again. A brashly tantalizing smile crossing over his lips. If the hunters wanted to play, then he was all game.

Yoochun has lived a long life. He knows all the tricks of the game. They are engraved within his blood. He was birthed from a long line of powerful Alphas. He was raised to be as such. He was ready for anything. He has been for a long while.

Subsequently, he stood up from his place to leave the comfort and feel of safety his den allotted him. It's about time for a hunt. His inner Wolf had been overeager for it. The Wolf waited patiently in stillness for the perfect opportunity for liberation all day.

At the feel of his Wolf's impatience, Yoochun made his way outside the protective walls of his colossal sized home. He walked to the back of his home where others members of his pack were either lounging around the grass with no clothes upon their bodies or in their full Wolf form running and prowling about the yard.

They all had been waiting for his arrival. And he would keep them waiting no longer. He began stripping his body of his clothes, right before he took off in to the darkness of woods. Still within his human flesh. The crescent moon shining high above him as his pack mates begin to catch up with him.

His elated laughter full the night air as he made a high, transitioning in to the exquisite beast that he was bred to be. It was a magnanimous transfiguration of brutish dominating man in to wild savage beast. Mythical. Possessing powess of no other kind. A creature born of both the moon and night.

All at the same time, it was a very agonizing transformation. And this time was no different except for the fact that, pain he's never experienced before abruptly traversed throughout his whole being. It was far more excruciating than on most nights of a full moon ever he's undergone so far.

On nights of the full moon, under normal conditions, the Wolves were unbound to lose their sense of mind. Allowing their inner animal to take them completely over, until the first rays of dawn caressed the night sky. It was always so exhilarating. A picturesque sight to behold. Freeing.

He drops to the wooded ground in the surrounding darkness. His mouth fills with the tang of iron, because his own blood ladens it as the lower half of his face maneuvers in to that of an elongating snout. The taste of it leaves him almost breathless for a few long moments. His lungs hastily crusades to obtain more air in to them once again and his legs aches all over when they melt in to his hind legs. His arms doing the same when they change in to his front legs.

His insides burn like liquid fire and he felt hot all over. His snout itches, becoming more sensitive to smell like it always does after a change. His fur, ash gray in color, peaks out just beneath his flesh. Blood enshrouds his flesh and then his fur when his skin finally slides away, revealing gray pelage in its wake. And after this is done, his transformation is complete.

The pain subsides a bit, allowing Yoochun to head deeper within the woods. He now runs more smoothly and efficiently in his Wolf's shape. He treads down a familiar path along dark. Then once he is in an area that he finds suitable enough for his pack to gather at, he lifts his snout up towards the clear atmosphere, discharging an invigorating and exhilarating howl in to the night. The Alpha's howl begins the hunt bringing with it, the answering calls of his pack mates.


End file.
